


The Spice of Life

by snipershezz



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ghoul, Het, PWP, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipershezz/pseuds/snipershezz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hancock unknowingly opens up a can of kinks Des didn't even know she had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spice of Life

**Author's Note:**

> I warn you now this is nothing but pure smut! This piece was written for the Fallout kink meme. Please don’t read if you are offended by that.
> 
> The original prompt was as follows: So in my game, Hancock just picked up a big, grown ass man and slammed his butt right to the ground like it was nothing. And all I could think was that he may be a small, thin thing but wow he’s strong as hell. I want to see the SS reacting to that.
> 
> EDIT 30-12-2017: So, I like to go through my stories at the end of every year and see how my writing style has changed, I realised suddenly that I never did that last year, so here's to me going through forty-eight works in four days! Updated with minor editing :) Happy New Year ya'll!

The Commonwealth was an atypical place. It was constantly changing and Des still wasn’t used to it. It seemed like every time she cleared out a place with her companion more ooky kooky things would move right on back in.

Which was what got her in this mess in the first place. She had cleared this raider hideout two days ago. _Two fucking days_ and the bastards were back, they were like goddamn roaches. She killed the last one on her side and turned to help Hancock.

She raised the gun, then shook her head and lowered it, there was no chance of a clear shot and the last time she took it anyway she had hit him in the shoulder. Thankfully more super mutants had poured out of a door and he attributed the shot to one of them. She never corrected him because she was sure she’d never live the damn thing down.

He was a dirty fighter, liked to get right up close and personal, most likely why he favoured the shotgun, maximum carnage and no range required. The man towered over Hancock, probably the product of far too much Buffout and Psycho, but the ghoul seemed not to notice. He slammed the butt of the gun into the raider’s face, blood spewed forwards splattering the ground.

She winced there went some teeth and probably the nose too. Not giving the raider even a second to recover, he dug a hand in under his shoulder, lifted the colossal man off his feet and drove him into the ground, Des heard his neck snap and the raider was still. She blinked, the scene played over in her head in slow motion.

_Holy shit._

Hancock dusted his hands off, “Well, they tried, if you could call that trying.”

_Holy shit!_

Hancock lit a cigarette. He frowned, “Des?”

_Holy fucking shit!_

“Dessie?”

She shook her head, “What? Sorry, what were you saying?”

“It’s gettin’ late. You wanna stay here or move on?”

She tried to make her brain work, but she was still back in five minutes ago, “Ummmm. Prob-probably stay here, not sure I can do much more today.”

He nodded, “Fair enough. I’ll go make us somethin’ to eat. Wanna set up the bags?”

“Uh ok, sure.”

* * *

 

She couldn’t get it out of her mind. Hancock was only about five foot six-ish a little taller than her short ass at five foot four, he was probably one ten dripping wet if he was lucky. How could he have lifted a six and a half foot man who would’ve been easily twice his weight, probably more?

Damn, Hancock was _really_ fucking strong. Her mouth went dry.

_Damnit brain how many times have I told you not to mention Hancock and fuck in the same sentence! It always makes me think of -_

She blushed as red as her hair. She pushed her Mac ‘n’ Cheese around the cracked bowl.

“Cap for your thoughts?”

_Hell no! You ain’t havin’ these thoughts boyo._

“Was just wondering how you did it.”

“And what’s that then dollface?”

She raised an eyebrow, “Seriously? You smashed a man twice your size into the damn ground.” He opened his mouth, she cut him off pointing a finger at him sternly. “Don’t bullshit me about taking Buffout or Psycho or nothing ’cause you always tell me when you’re usin’.”

He sucked on the cigarette, her eyes flickered quickly to hip lips then back up to his eyes, she was _not_ going to be thinking about what else he could do with -

_Damnit no! Stop it!_

“It’s a ghoul thing.”

She folded her arms over her chest, “Alright. Care to elaborate?”

He sighed, “When you go ghoul, sometimes certain traits manifest themselves. Some ghouls can see better, others hear better, some have an acute sense of smell, others unnaturally fast.” He shrugged, “I’m freakishly strong.”

She frowned, “How strong?”

He dig a junky old pipe pistol out of his pack. Sticking the cigarette between his teeth and squinting through the smoke, he grasped the barrel and bent it all the way around on itself. Des’ jaw dropped. He held it out to her and she took it from him.

She grabbed the barrel and tugged. “Fuck me sideways.”

“Yeah. So now you know.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

He shrugged, “It’s not something I really broadcast toots, I don’t want to be stuck in a cage and poked at with a stick by some science asshole.”

She nodded still staring at the gun. “How is this possible?”

He leaned back in the chair, crossing one leg across the other. “Near as I can tell it could be psychosomatic associated with the ghoulification - could be something else.”

She gave him a wry smirk, “Someone’s been reading the Sugar Bomb packet again.”

He narrowed his eyes at her, “Don’t be asinine.”

She outright grinned now, giving him a disbelieving look.

“Have you been into the Mentats?”

He shook his head, “How do you think I got to be mayor of Goodneighbor?”

“You staged a blood thirsty coup.”

“Well - yeah - but then I had to learn how to run a town.” He tapped himself on the temple, “There’s a lot more goin’ on up here than you give me credit for.”

She laughed, “So it would seem.”

He gave her a calculating look, “Why are you so interested in what happened earlier?”

_Oh crap, he’s onto me, evasive maneuvers girl!_

“Hancock, your five foot six, one ten dripping wet - if you’re lucky. It just seems a little unusual for you to be able to lift a six and a half foot man who weighs probably two hundred and twenty pounds over your head and smash him into the ground like he weighs no more than a pack of gum drops.”

He smirked at her raising a brow. “Someone’s been doing her math homework.”

“Don’t be asinine.”

He chuckled, “Touché.”

She got up slipping off her boots, “Let’s get some sleep, tough guy. Gotta long trek back to town tomorrow.”

“Oh _joy_.”

* * *

 

_She was dreaming, she had to be because her house was suddenly pre-war. She stood in the kitchen, watching Hancock as he leaned against the door frame._

_He seemed bigger, somehow, or maybe she was smaller?_

_It didn’t matter because he was suddenly in front of her lifting her up on the kitchen counter._

_His hands squeezed at her waist as he bent down to nip at her neck, she moaned. He started to unbutton her dress, it was the green one, the one she had worn on the day the bombs fell. He mouthed at her breasts over the bra. “Hancock.” The sound came out of her throat like a prayer._

_Suddenly he was shaking her,_

_“Des. Des! -"_

* * *

Hancock was leaning over her, concern written all over his face. “Are you ok? You were – ”

She kissed him, dream Hancock talked too much. The lips on hers were frozen. She frowned, redoubling her efforts. Suddenly they were moving and a hand was in her hair, she smiled into the kiss, that’s better. The hand on her bicep was squeezing tightly, she frowned it was almost bordering on painful - she tore her mouth away.

“Ow!”

He released her immediately, “Shit! Sorry love did I hurt you?”

She blinked and looked around. The pre-war house was gone. Realization hit her -

_Holy mother of fuzzy fuck! You just made out with Hancock! For real!_

His head tipped to the side.

“I didn’t mean to do that.” She said immediately.

Hurt crossed his face for a brief second before his emotional walls slammed down and she was locked out.

There wasn’t a bobby pin in the world that was going to get her in there.

She cussed herself out.

_Way to go you stupid moron, ya just blew it._

“Hancock I -”

He was already getting up, “Don’t worry about it.” The tone of his voice spoke volumes for him.

“Fuck! Hancock, wait!” His hand was on the doorknob and the door was opening. She shoved a hand on it, slamming it shut. “Damnit! You will stop and listen to me ya bastard.”

He rounded on her, “ _I’m_ the bastard?! You’re moaning in your sleep like someone’s shooting you up, so I do the nice thing and come over to wake you up, then you stick your tongue down my fucking throat, shove me away and tell me you don’t want me and _I’m_ the bastard?! That’s _real_ fuckin’ rich that is!”

She pushed him against the door, his eyes shot daggers at her.

“I never said I didn’t want you and I wasn’t being shot up, we were about to have sex in my kitchen.”

“Oh you weren’t being killed then what the hell – wait – what did you say?”

“I never said I didn’t want you?”

“No the other part!”

“We were about to have sex in my kitchen?”

“Yeah. That. What the _hell_ Des?”

“I’ve been wanting to tell you about my – ummm – feeling for you for a while but I – well – I – damnit – I didn’t know how to go about it and – shit – I mean – I didn’t even know if you thought of me like that and that whole thing today - yesterday? - today? - whatever, anyways, that was so freaking hot and I was still processing that and then that opened up a whole new can of material for my mind to go with and damn was that an interesting evening and Ijustdidn’tknowhowtotellyouIloveyou.”

She took a giant heaving breath, which Hancock promptly stole with his mouth. His tongue slipped in and he effortlessly picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his hips and clung to him.

_Oh my fucking God this is real, this is happening. Holy crap he’s a good kisser._

One hand squeezed her ass, the other was stroking the back of her head tenderly. He turned them around, pushing her back gently against the wall. When they parted from the kiss he stroked her cheek.

She grinned stupidly, “Oh my God this is actually happening.” She blurted out.

He chuckled and the sound made her shiver. “Yeah doll believe me, I keep thinkin’ I’m dreaming. I feel like the luckiest ghoul in the world.” She smiled, the sentiment just made her want to smoosh his face, she refrained - but only barely. “I don’t want to hurt you again.” He said.

He actually looked nervous.

That made her melt.

“It’s ok Hancock. It’ll be fine. I should probably call you John now considering we’re gunna - I’m babbling again - I’m just gunna shut up now -”

He smirked, “I think your tendency to word vomit when you’re nervous is cute.”

She cringed, “You noticed that huh? It seems to happen more around you ’cause, well, you know -”

He shut her up with a kiss before she really got going with that thought process. She moaned into his mouth, the sound set his nerves aflame. He pushed her harder against the wall, grinding himself against her.

God, he felt so _good_ she needed him like she needed air. Speaking of air -

She pulled her mouth away gasping. Fumbling with the belt of his pants, she growled in frustration, Hancock lifted her off the wall walking across to their bed rolls. She smirked, this strength thing was just hot. He knelt down with her still slung around his waist, she stared up at him.

“Do you have a spare set?”

“What?” She asked breathlessly.

“Clothes, in your pack?”

“Yeah sure but what -” He gripped either side of her shirt and tore it open, she gasped. His biceps bulged as he ripped her leathers as if they were paper. “Fuck!” She grabbed his face in her hands and attacked his mouth. He kissed across her jaw and down her neck. She arched up into him, one of his rough hands grabbed hers and moved it to his belt. She clawed at it frantically, shoving his pants down. A giggle escaped her throat.

“You know it’s not very reassuring to hear you giggling at m’ junk.” There was a growl to his tone that warmed her to her fingertips.

“I wasn’t laughing at that, it’s just I figured you for a boxer guy not, you know, all commando.”

He shrugged, “They’re uncomfortable.”

She looked up slyly at him, “So all this time - damn now that just opened a whole other can of kinks - I – fuck!”

He used her distracted state to push into her gently. He was long and thin but those wonderful patches of skin and muscle rubbed in all the right places.

Hancock smiled at her and began to move, she lent up to kiss him deeply. Des ran her fingers down his spine, feeling every ridge and patch of skin, she squeezed his ass firmly, he jolted forwards as a result. She grinned into the kiss and did it again. His thrusts instantly became more erratic. She wondered briefly how much of that wonderful strength he was holding back.

He changed angles slightly and all coherent thought rushed from her head, she shouted his name as she climaxed. He slammed into her almost viciously, clearly losing some control. “Love you.” He whispered brokenly against her lips.

“Let go, John, I love you.”

His eyes squeezed shut and he shuddered against her. She felt him pulsing inside her, she squeezed in response making him thrust weakly.

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” He panted into her hair.

She smiled kissing him on the neck. “I’m fine, John. That was fucking amazing.”

He moved to the side, arranging them both so they could squish into the one bedroll together. She pressed her nose into his shoulder, he smelled like leather and smoke, most of all he smelt safe and familiar, she drifted off to sleep peacefully.

* * *

A week later he did the move again, she tackled him to the ground and they made love in the middle of the busted old street.

The Commonwealth was an atypical place, but the thing with places like that was, they never lacked variety, and after all, Des thought, variety is the spice of life.


End file.
